Thinking Of You
by Joanna Katharina
Summary: Sakura & Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih/Mereka saling mencintai, namun karena beberapa hal akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk ikut wajib militer, padahal mereka baru saja melakukan first night mereka/Lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya?/[Warning:Lemon, NC-17]/{Re-uploaded Ch 1-3}/ Mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

A _SasuSaku_ FanFiction Story:

* * *

" **Thinking Of You"**

Story © Joanna Katharina

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[Inspired from ' _Thinking of You_ ' song by Katy Perry]

Warnings: AU, OC, OOC, Crime, Lemon, Kata Kasar, MC!

 _Just get out of here if you dislike this story, no mocking bird!_

* * *

.

.

.

Kamar bernuansa merah muda dan hijau itu begitu panas dan sekaligus bergairah, dua insan sedang bergelut di dalam kamar itu, suara decitan kasur tak henti-hentinya menggema di kamar itu, di rumah mungil itu hanya ada mereka berdua sedangkan kedua orangtua gadis itu entah pergi kemana, oh sekarang dia bukanlah seorang gadis, karena ia telah menjelma menjadi seorang wanita, wanitanya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ssssshhhh...keee... arrrrghhhhh... sss-sakitttt."

"Tenanglah dan nikmatilah Sakura."

"Aaaahhh..aaaa..Arrgghhhhhh." Sasuke memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya dengan lembut di liang kewanitaan kekasihnya.

"Hhhh..aaaa..Arggahhhh...Aaa."

"Shh...Sakuraaa-aaaa... k-kau sempit sekali." seraya Sasuke menjilat dengan lembut puting susu Sakura yang masih memerah itu dan tangannya mengusap rambut pink wanitanya

"AaaaaargggggHHHHHHarrrrrGhhh..." dan darah keperawanan Sakura pun telah robek, seringai bangga tergambar tipis di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Sakura... aku mau keluarrrrrr."

"Aaa... -aku ju-g-ga Sasukeeeee-kunnnn." keringat mengucur deras ditubuh wanita itu.

Dan cairan kental berwarna putih membanjiri rahim wanita pink yang baru saja berusia 17 tahun seminggu yang lalu, belum puas sama disana, mereka melanjutkan beberapa kali ronde hingga yang terakhir...

"Sakura, naiklah ke atas dan sekarang kaulah yang memegang kendali."

"Hu'um. _i love you_ , Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, aku tahu."

Sakura menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dan hal itu membuat kedua bukit kembarnya bergoyang-goyang erotis. Sakura dengan ganasnya seraya tersenyum seduktif kepada prianya yang luar biasa tampan itu, tangan Sasuke pun meremas kedua bukit kembar itu.

 _Puas_!

Akhirnya, mereka sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Sasuke mengecup pelan dahi kekasihnya itu, seraya berkata "Sakura~ Aku akan pasti bertanggung-jawab, aku pasti akan menikahimu, bersabarlah" _batin Sasuke_ seraya mendekap wanitanya ke dalam dadanya yang bidang itu, Sakura tampak lelah dan rambutnya acak-acakan namun tetap kelihatan menawan di mata Sasuke.

"Sakura..."

"Ya."

"Dua hari lagi aku akan ikut berperang."

"Apa? Jangan bercanda!"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, aku mohon tetaplah disini~ jangan pergi. Aku mohon. Kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Hn," Sasuke mengusap pucuk kepala wanitanya sayang. "Sakura, maaf aku harus pergi berperang demi negara kita."

"Tolong pikirkanlah perasaanku padamu. Di sana sangat berbahaya dan aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Aku takut, Sasuke-kun~ sangat~"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sakura, jangan memelukku terlalu erat, ini terasa sesak." Ujar Sasuke, sebenarnya bukan masalah pelukan erat sakura yang membuat Sasuke sesak, namun hatinyalah yang sesak, ia harus meninggalkan gadisnya.

"..."

"Jangan menangis _lagi_ _._ "

"Hiks..haruskah kau pergi, Sa-su-ke-kun?..hiksss.."

"Percayalah padaku, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"..."

"Aku harus pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"... Sasuke-kun! Aku selalu mencintaimu!"

"Hn."

* * *

Laki-laki berusia 17 tahun, yang baru menamatkan sekolah menengah atasnya beberapa bulan yang lalu merapihkan barang-barang ia perlukan untuk mengikuti wajib militer dari kepemerintahan Negara HI melawan tiga negara yang menganut sistem komunis dan melakukan pengkhianatan perjanjian negara-negara Central Asia (CA) mengenai batas teritorial dan penyalahgunaan uang khas anggota CA untuk kepentingan negara secara subjektif.

Karena Sasuke hanya hidup sebatang kara, lalu di atas lembar pendaftaran formulir wajib militer, ia mengisi nama Haruno Sakura beserta alamat kekasihnya itu, karena jika ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan maka orang pertama yang akan diberi informasi adalah Sakura, kekasihnya, orang paling dekat dengannya.

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap tanpa rasa takut sekalipun dan getar sekalipun karena dia mengingat kata-kata sang kakak lelakinya untuk tidak takut kepada sesuatu apapun yang belum tentu kebenarannya, dan disinilah ia berada di medan peperangan setelah berpisah dari sang kekasih, Haruno Sakura, gadis yang lahir di musim semi itu, gadis yang selalu mencintainya, selamanya (?) benarkah?

"Yo teme, maaf aku terlambat."

"Tch.. berisik dobe."

"Hei, teme.. tadi aku bertemu Sakura-chan di jalan, sebelum menuju kemari, aihh.. dia sangat imut ya, hehe..."

"..."

"Hei Sasuke-teme, kau dengar tidak."

"Hn, apa?

"Sakura-chan kirim salam."

"Hn."

"Jujur saja teme, aku tak tega melihat Hinata menangis karenaku, aku tahu dia sangat mencintaiku, dia pasti sangat tidak rela aku pergi berperang tapi apa boleh buat, ini keputusanku sebagai pria aku harus memilih-"

"Kau benar, Naruto. Masih, bagus Hinata-san menangis saja.. .. aku tidak habis pikir, bukan hanya menangis tapi Ino melempari aku dengan barang-barang yang ada disekitar kami, kami kelihatan seperti orang bertengkar kemarin..hh..hh.. ia mengancamku hal konyol... Ck!"

"Hal konyol?" Sasuke pun angkat bicara

"Dia ingin bunuh diri jika aku pulang dengan nama saja"

"Mati di medan perang maksudmu, hhahh.. yg benar saja, Ino itu.. dia terlalu pesimis."

"Kau benar lagi Naruto, sepertinya hari ini otakmu berfungsi dengan baik."

" _Naniiiiii_?" empat siku-siku pun muncul di wajah Naruto, ia sangat kesal

"Hn, kalian berisik bisakah kalian diam."

Bukan hanya Ino dan Hinata, wanitaku pun demikian, Sakuraku. ~ _Batinnya miris_

* * *

.

Medan Perang

"Oi, teme... minggir sedikit aku tidak kelihatan."

"ck, kau ini.. dasar _baka dobe_."

"Chouji, simpan keripikmu, kau selalu saja makan disembarang tempat, dasar.. merepotkan saja"

"Akamaru, kesini cepat."

"Sasuke-san, aku ingin buang air sebentar aku titip tasku ya."

"Hn, cepat jangan lama dan tetap waspada!"

Sementara di tempat yang lain kekasih mereka masing-masing, berharap-harap cemas dan yang paling merasa kuatir adalah Haruno Sakura, bagaimana tidak! Uchiha Sasuke, mengambil alih sebagai kapten sekarang menggantikan posisi Kapten Yamato yang _gugur_ beberapa waktu yang lalu saat di medan perang, Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana kekasih hatinya, apakah Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja, apakah ia sudah makan, bagaimana keadaan disana, ia selalu berdoa, oh Kami-sama jagalah dia buat aku, kumohon.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Selang Beberapa Hari di Medan Perang

Peperangan itu semakin menjadi-jadi sekarang, semakin lama-semakin panas, hingga Chouji pun menghentikan kegiatannya mengunyah keripik kentang (?) Naruto semakin beringas menembakkan seluruh pelurunya kearah lawan dan Shikamaru berpikir keras mencari celah titik lawan

"Sai, jangan lengah!"

"Tidak akan."

"Hn."

"Aduhhh, kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini aku ingin buang air kecil, sih.. hhhhhh."

"Hn, _baka dobe_."

"Ckck, dasar merepotkan!"

"Hn, Gaara?!"

"Tenang, aku aliansi kalian."

"Hn, lakukanlah apa yang harus kau lakukan!"

"Mati kau, sialan! Haha..."

"Bagus, Sasuke-san!"

"Hn."

.

"SASUKEEEEE- awas... disampingmu!"

.

 **DORRRR—!**

 **.**

"Temeeeeeeee..."

"Sial sial sial sial sial!"

"Dasar negara SIALAN, tentara busuk beraninya dia menembak temanku, temeee bertahanlah!"

 _~WUSHHHHHHHH.._

GAS BERACUN

KEPULAN ASAP DIMANA-MANA

BAJINGAN-BAJINGAN BERBAJU LORENG SIALAN BERLARI GIRANG!

BEBERAPA PEMUDA WAJIB MILITER VOLUNTEER DAN PRIA BERBINTANG EMPAT TEWAS

"Lari kesana, bersembunyi semua!"

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-"

"Hei, orang itu-"

"Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, SASUKE-TEME.. orang brengsek itu membawanya dan bom rakitan kita diambilnya"

"Ck, merepotkan sialan!"

.

.

125 NYAWA YANG TEWAS

12 DIANTARANYA MAYATNYA TIDAK DIKETEMUKAN

DAN DIANGGAP GUGUR!

* * *

Sebulan kemudian

Haruno Sakura terkejut melihat seorang perwira (?) menyelipkan surat berwarna emas kehijauan di kotak surat rumahnya, lalu ia berlari kecil, belum sempat bertanya, perwira itu telah pergi entah kemana, ia penasaran lalu langkahnya terhenti dikotak surat dan mengambil surat itu ia genggam kuat suarat itu, firasat buruk huh? _Perasaanya tak enak_ ia kembali ke kamar dan menguncinya, kebetulan ayah dan ibunya baru saja pergi ke rumah sakit menjengguk sanak-saudara yang istrinya baru saja melahirkan.

 **Yth, Nona Sakura Haruno,**

 **Selamat pagi, Nona Sakura. Kami memberitahukan kepada anda, bahwa:**

 **Nama: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Tempat, tanggal lahir: Konoha, 23 Juli 19xx**

 **Usia: 17 Tahun.**

 **Gol. Darah: AB**

 **Dinyatakan gugur dalam medan perang, informasi yang kami dapat jasadnya belum diketemukan, maka dari itu kami turut berbela-sungkawa atas gugurnya Kapten Uchiha Sasuke dalam medan perang dan berterimakasih atas jasa-jasanya membela Negara HI**

 **Tertanda  
SekPer Negara HI**

 **xxx**

 **Aino Nakamura.**

.

Usai membaca surat sialan itu lututnya lemas dan likuid bening tak henti-hentinya mengalir bak anak sungai, ia berteriak tak percaya "Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-kunnn..hikssssss" ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi, dikamar itu, dikamar dimana ia memadu kasih bersama Sasukenya beberapa waktu lalu, kini ia seperti orang gila berteriak histeris "AaaaaaaaaAAAa... sial sial sial sial, INI TIDAK MUNGKIN, ne Sasuke-kun.. hiksss.. hiks..." ia mengigit bibirnya hingga berdarah dan melempar vas bunganya ke arah cermin dimeja rias "Kami-sama, katakan jika ini hanya omong kosong.. hiks.. hiksssss"

Tiga hari sudah berlalu, wanita pink itu belum makan apa-apa, ibunya sudah lelah membujuknya untuk makan, ayahnya hanya mengeleng-geleng kepala, kamarnya bagaikan kapal pecah atau seperti kamar yang dilanda tsunami, tubuhnya kelihatan kurus, wajahnya pucat, rambutnya berantakan, ia seperti orang gila baru, teman-temannya juga teman-teman Sasuke datang silih berganti namun ia hanya diam saja dan menangis, dipeluknya boneka ayam, hadiah terakhir yang dibelikan Sasuke untuk ulangtahunnya yang ke-17 lalu

"Hoek... hoek..."

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa sudah beberapa minggu ini selalu muntah terus"

"..." menangis lagi.

"Berhentilah menangis, sayang."

"iya, nak, ayah jadi semakin kuatir melihat keadaanmu."

"ayah... Sasuke-kun.."

"Sstt~ kau harus kuat nak."

"Hoek.. hoek..." melangkahkan kakinya _lagi_ ke wastafel.

" _Ne_ , Mebuki.. aku merasa ada yang tidak beres, hmm" berpikir sejenak

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu!"

"Sudah sejauh apa memangnya dulu hubungan Sasuke dan anak kita?"

"Entahlah, namun aku merasa ada ikatan terlalu kuat diantara mereka berdua."

"Apa mungkinkah, mereka~"

"ya, aku merasa begitu! Aku merasa hubungan mereka sudah terlalu jauh dan begitu dalam."

"Sial, jika ini benar..."

"Sakura-chan, putri kecilku~"

 _~Tes_

 _~Tes_

 _~Tes_

 _~Tes_

 _Wanita tua itu menangis pilu menangisi nasib putri semata wayangnya._

 _._

.

.

.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story. Cerita ini cerita yang dulu sempat saya hapus dan saya republished/publikasikan kembali. Maaf keepada teman-teman duluyang sempat memberikan reviews/favs/follows. Semoga cerita gaje ini bisa menghibur ;D

Salam hangat,

xxx

Joan


	2. Chapter 2

A _SasuSaku_ FanFiction Present:

* * *

 **"Thingking Of You"**

Inspired from ' _Thinking of You_ ' song by Katy Perry

Story © Joanna Katharina

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, simple!

* * *

\

/

\

 _The abscence of him is everywhere i look._  
-Twilight Saga Trilogy by Stephenie Meyer

/

\

/

-o0o-

Sakura masih mengenakan piyamanya dengan rambut yang kusut sana-sini. Ia sedang memegang fotonya bersama Sasuke, di foto itu dia dan Sasuke tampak bahagia seperti pasangan muda-mudi lainnya. Sasuke mengenakan kaus biru dongker dan celana levi's selutut dengan sepatu kets biru sedangkan Sakura mengenakan _mini skirt_ dan _lace t-shirt_ dan tampak manis dengan _flat shoes_ marunnya. Namun itu hanyalah kenangan semata, kini kekasihnya sudah tak ada, ia telah pergi dan _lagi_ Sakura meraung-raung seperti orang sakit jiwa, katanya "Sasuke-kun, kau pembohong. PEMBOHONG! Mana? Kau bilang semua akan baik-baik saja? buktinya mana? Kau pikir aku bisa hidup bahagia tanpamu, dasar bodoh, hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Sasuke~"

Disaat itu pula, tiba-tiba seseorang memutar knop pintunya. Ya, itu adalah ibunya dan Ino sahabat karibnya yag datang bersama Shion, sepupunya dari luar kota. Ino sangat sedih melihat keadaan Sakura yang kacau-balau, ia pun menjatuhkan air matanya untuk sahabat merah mudanya yang nampak kurus dan iris _emeral_ dnya yang tampak redup.

" _Forhead_..." Ino berlari kecil dan langsung mendekap Sakura.

"Ino~ Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Ino~" Racau Sakura kacau dengan air mata sederas air terjun. Ino pun memperkuat dekapannya pada Sakura dan membelai rambutnya.

Entah mengapa Ino merasa lega, karena minggu-minggu terakhir ini Sakura tidak berbicara apapun, baru kali ini ia berbicara meskipun hanya mengatakan 2 kata ah tidak dua nama saja, itu saja sudah cukup, tak terasa cairan bening menetes diwajah cantiknya, perempuan pirang beririskan _aquamarine_ itu. Seketika Shion mendatangi Sakura dan Ino, Shion memberi kode untuk melepaskan Sakura, mungkin saja Shion ingin juga menenangkan Sakura dengan mendekap perempuan merah muda itu, _pikir Ino._

" _Well_ , aku tak menyangka ia akan pergi secepat ini, ne Sakura-san, haha... Sejujurnya, aku menyukainya, ah tidak lebih tepatnya aku mencintai Sasuke-kun, tapi apa yang kau buat kau tak bisa menjaganya, kenapa kau biarkan dia ikut berperang? Kenapaaaa...? Kau bodoh atau apa?! Kapten Yamato waktu itu mati di medan perang, dia itu berpengalaman, umurnya lebih tua 10 tahun, sedangkan Sasuke-kun~"

"Diam, Shion! Keluar kau dari kamar ini, sepupu SIALAN!" teriak Ino marah

Lalu Mebuki, memberi kode pada Ino agar membiarkan gadis pirang bernama Shion itu meluapkan segala emosi yang tertahan dibenaknya.

"..." Sakura hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab tidak pula melawan malah menangis _lagi._

"Kau.. kau pasti sudah tidur dengannya kan! Lihat ini pinggulmu telah menurun, ohh.. payudaramu kelihatan agak besar sedikit, jangan bilang kau kini tengah hamil karenanya, Dasar perempuan jalang, jangan coba mengelak, asal kau tahu ya ibuku seorang dokter kandungan, melepaskan keperawanan sebelum menikah heh, dasar cewek murahan! Aku ingin muntah melihatmu, mau menikah muda dengannya, begitu? _Married By Accident_ , eh!bagus, ia telah mati, perempuan JALANG daripada hidup bersama perempuan murahan sepertimu! Kata-kata Shion bagaikan _muntahan yang busuk_ yang menggema dikamar Sakura pada saat itu.

"Sudah selesai nak Shion?" dengan nada tenang dan bersikap anggun ibu Sakura angkat bicara.

"..." perempuan pirang beriris lavender itu terdiam sesaat sambil memutarkan bola matanya malas, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

.

 _BLAMM_!

 _ **.**_

Pintu itu ditutup secara kasar sehingga mendentum hebat

"Gomensai bibi, sebagai sepupunya aku sangat malu dan kau forhead jangan diambil hati ya kata-katanya, mungkin saja dia sedang gila atau apa, minna.. aku pulang ya, arigatou."

"Oh iya.. Sakura-forhead, semoga cepat sembuh ya, ku tunggu kau di Konoha University, kuharap kita bisa bersama-sama lagi seperti di KHS, ah kita sudah besar ne Sakura, bukan anak SMA lagi, hehe.. ah, sudahlah, aku pulang ya, jaa ne" Ino tersenyum tulus, menahan likuid bening dipelupuk matanya.

 _Sakura tersenyum tipis_

 _Sangat tipis_

 _Tetapi Mebuki tahu itu, karena ia ibunya_

 _As we know mom is the person who knows what we feelin' when we didn't_

* * *

Entah mengapa, kata-kata kasar Shion kemarin menjadi bahan pikiran wanita tua berhelaian pirang pendek itu, dengan segara ia berinsiatif pergi ke apotik ditemani suaminya yang sedang cuti kerja saat itu, ia membeli test pack alias alat tes kehamilan hingga dua kotak, ia hanya ingin memastikan saja, bisa saja ia bawa ke rumah sakit atau ke klinik 24 hours, tapi ia belum siap untuk melihat putrinya di cemooh orang atau bahkan jadi buah bibir di Konoha, mengingat Kakek Sakura, seorang tetua yang cukup disegani dan dihormati (baca: ditakuti) _selesai_ mereka segera menuju kamar Sakura dan menjelaskan semua maksud dan tujuan mereka pada putri semata-wayangnya itu.

Ternyata benar, ini nyata! Sakura memang benar-benar hamil, hasil tes kemarin menyatakan dia positif hamil. Sial masalahnya bukan _gunjingan atau cemoohan_ yang dipikirkan Haruno Kizashi tetapi APA yang akan ia harus lakukan jika Haruno Arashi, ayahnya mengetahui hal ini, apalagi jika menyangkut Klan Uchiha, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi menimpa keluarga kecilnya itu, Kizashi takut jika kejadian 20 tahun lalu terulang kembali terhadap putrinya, Kizashi amat cemas dan berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar akan permasalahannya ini. Pria tua itu menerawang langit kelam ditemani istrinya yang menikmati teh ocha dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan, mereka tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Sementara wanita pink yang berusia 17 tahun itu hanya meratapi dirinya yang menyedihkan, kini kamarnya sudah rapi dan segar, karena bunga-bunga liliy yang dibawakan Ino kemarin, bubur diatas meja belajarnya sudah mendingin dan teh hijau hangatnya pun mendingin, karena belum tersentuh sama-sekali, ia memegang ponsel pinknya dengan erat, entah mengapa~

Drrtttt... Drttttt... ddrrtttt...

ponsel pink bergambar babi itu tak henti-hentinya bergetar, lalu ia melihat ke layar ponsel

.

 _27 message received/29 Miscalled_

 **.**

Lalu ia hanya menghela nafas pelan dan membuka satu-persatu pesan yang ada, semua isi pesan itu sama, menanyakan keadaannya. Oh.. Sakura yang malang, mereka semua, teman-temanmu mengkuatirkanmu, lalu bagaimana sekarang? Ia tengah mengandung janin dari kekasih tampannya yang telah tiada itu, lalu apa yang harus ia perbuat? Menjaganya atau... mengugurkannya? Ah, mana mungkin, meski usiaku baru 17 tahun, aku akan tetap menjaganya dan melahirkannya untuk Sasuke-kun, meski ia telah pergi jauhhh aku akan tetap membesarkan janin ini, _pikir Sakura_

* * *

Seorang kakek tua yang masih gagah berambut merah maroon dengan mata emeraldnya, membawa senjata api ditangan kanannya ditemani dua bodyguardnya didepan dan empat di belakang. Ia menghisap kuat-kuat cerutunya dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar

"Hei, mana si Kizashi, anak brengsek itu?" tanyanya pada salah-satu pelayan berserbet putih-ungu

"Sebentar Arashi-sama."

"Cepat, suruh dia kemari, rasanya aku ingin memecahkan kepalanya"

"Wah wah, selamat malam Arashi-sama, ada apa datang malam-malam kemari?"

"Berhenti bertingkah tolol, brengsek!"

"..." Kizashi terdiam dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan kakek tua itu.

"Kau memang benar-benar TOLOL! Mengapa kau membiarkan Sakura menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha bajingan itu... apalagi sampai dia HAMIL, dimana otakmu? Apa kau sudah gila, brengsek! Bagus, si Uchiha itu sudah mati, kalo dia masih hidup akan kubuat dia rata dengan tanah!" Arashi mengebu-gebu dengan kilatan marah dimatanya

"Ayah, dengar.. aku-"

"Ah, aku malas mendengar perkataan bodohmu, sekarang dimana Sakura?"

"..."

"Memang percuma bicara denganmu, hanya membuatku darah tinggi saja!"

"Ayah, mau kau apakan Sakura-putriku?"

"Tch, kau diam saja Kizashi!"

Disana Mebuki diam mematung, keringat halus membanjiri pelipisnya, ia sangat takut jika berurusan dengan kakek tua yang luar biasa menyeramkan itu. Arashi menaiki tangga rumah dan membuka (Baca: menendang) pintu kamar cucu pinknya itu, sedangkan cucunya hanya diam membisu di pojok kamar dengan memeluk boneka ayam

"Sakura"

"..."

"Haruno Sakura?"

"..."

"Hei, apa kau bisu, begitukah sikap pada kakekmu sendiri?"

.

#PLAK

.

"Kau memang benar-benar tidak tahu diri, kau sama dengan Hanami, bibimu.. melakukan hal-hal bodoh dengan pemuda Uchiha brengsek, kau tahu kakek sangat membenci Klan Uchiha, klan brengsek, terkutuk!"

"Kakek salah! Klan Uchiha tidak seperti itu,"

.

#PLAK

#PLAK

.

"Beraninya kau membela Klan SIALAN itu, Sakura."

"Cukup ayah?!"

"Kau-"

Suara ponsel kakek tua itu berbunyi ia melihat nama Orochimaru tertera disana, ia menaikan sebelah alisnya dan dengan cepat ia menekan tombol hijau, lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ketelinganya

"Brengsek, ada apa kau menelponku?"

"Kau selalu saja begitu, Arashi-sama, bisakah kau lebih ramah sedikit, heh?"

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, jangan basa-basi atau akan kupenggal kepalamu, Ularrr."

"Ck, begitu saja emosi. Ah, ini berita bagus tuan, ternyata anak itu masih bisa bernafas.. hahaha.. ini kesempatan bagus, seperti yang kita bicarakan kemarin, apakah kau benar-benar yakin akan menjadikannya mesin pembunuhmu.. hahaha, mengingat bocah itu memiliki otak yang jenius, eh?"

"Dasar tolol, kalau kau tahu jawabannya buat apa kau menelponku lagi, benar-benar ular bodoh!"

"Ah, seharusnya kau senang.. oh iya, ada sedikit permasalahan dengan markas anda Arashi-sama, sebaiknya anda cepat kemari, aku tidak bisa memberitahukan soal ini melalui percakapan telpon sialan ini, bisakah kau datang kemari-"

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana"

 _PIP_

 _._

~BLAMM...

Tanpa berkata apa-apa kakek tua itu langsung pergi beserta pengawal pribadinya, seketika rasa lega menyambar hati Kizashi dan Mebuki, akhirnya Mebuki buka suara dan berisik-bisik dengan Kizashi, lalu mereka berdua keluar dari kamar putrinya. Kini mereka berdua ada dikamar utama, rumah itu. Mebuki meraih ponsel dan menekan beberapa digit nomor untuk menghubungi seseorang yang bisa diandalkan, _sepertinya_.

"Halo, Sasori?"

"Ya, aku ini."

"Sasori~"

"Ya.. ada apa, Obaasan?"

"Bisakah kau membawa Sakura bersamamu, ah maksudku tinggal bersamamu di Italia?"

"Hah?... memangnya ada apa? Kenapa Sakura harus tinggal bersamaku?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Ceritanya panjang, Sasori kau harus membawanya pergi!" perkataan Mebuki kedengarannya seperti sebuah perintah daripada sebuah permintaan bagi Sasori.

"Baiklah" dengan cepat pemuda tampan itu mengiyakan

Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk, Mebuki. Kizashi _membatin_ dan tersenyum penuh arti entah kepada siapa (?)

.

.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!

With love,

xxx

Joan


	3. Chapter 3

A _SasuSaku_ FanFiction―gladly present:

* * *

 **"Thinking of You"  
**

Song © Katy Perry

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Joanna Katharina

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

-o0o-

Gedung tua itu kelihatan menyeramkan dan memang gedung itu sudah lama tidak digunakan lagi hampir 33 tahun lamanya, dulu gedung itu adalah pabrik otomotif yang cukup terkenal a.k.a Hatchi-Kogyo Co, Ltd. Namun karena mengalami kebangkrutan dan karyawan pun di PHK (Pemutusan Hubungan Kerja). Akhirnya sang pemilik menjualnya, entah bagaimana caranya, sekarang gedung tua yang beralokasikan jauh dari keramaian Osaka City sudah dipindah-tangankan menjadi milik Haruno Arashi tetapi dengan catatan hitam diatas putih diatas-namakan Shimura Danzou dengan tangan-kanannya Orochimaru.

Gedung tua yang seram dan tidak terurus tampak dari luar, sekilas memang tidak ada yang mencurigakan tetapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa didalam sana alias gedung bekas pabrik itu terdapat ribuan orang yang dikumpulkan dari berbagai macam negara bagian di Jepang termasuk Konohagakure kecuali dua negara bagian ialah Sunagakure dan Uzushiogakure. Haruno Arashi dan Shimura Danzou mempunyai keinginan yang sama yaitu ingin menghancurkan negara-negara bagian serta menyatukan Sunagakure dan Uzushiogakure menjadi negara baru dengan kekuatan militer yang luar biasa maha dahsyat.

Tim Hebi besutan Orochimaru pun tengah sibuk diruang laboratorium, kelihatannya mereka sedang membuat eksperimen yang lumayan rumit dan menguras otak juga keringat.

"Orochimaru- _sama_ , lihat ini." teriak Suigetsu heboh.

"Jangan coba menyentuhnya, _baka_ Suigetsu!" Perempuan berambut merah itu kesal karena ramuannya dijamah-jamah oleh Suigetsu si gigi hiu itu.

Seperti biasa Suigetsu dan Karin bertengkar saling sahut-menyahut, hingga beberapa jitakan dihadiahkan Karin bagi Suigetsu, sementara Orochimaru tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kelakuan mereka berdua yang kelihatan seperti kanak-kanak.

"Kalian ini, diamlah.. Orochimaru-sama keliatannya sedang serius, jangan berisik." Ujar Juugo.

Lalu dua wanita cantik menghampiri Juugo, mereka menggunakan pakaian yang lumayan errr- seksi~

"Hm, sedang apa kalian?" kata perempuan berambut pirang bermata madu.

"Iya, apa sih yang kalian lakukan kelihatannya menarik." Mei Terumi pun ikut-ikutan berbicara.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya Tsunade- _sama_ , Terumi- _sama_.. jujur, aku pun penasaran dengan hasil akhirnya, haha.. ini hanya lanjutan eksperimen Kabuto-san, setelah dia mati terbunuh, aku ditunjuk oleh Orochimaru-sama untuk mengurus labotorium ini, haha.." jelas Karin panjang lebar sambil meletakan nampan kayu bolong yang berisikan empat buah gelas pengukur yang berisikan cairan berwarna biru, hijau, dan ungu.

" _Souka_ , baiklah lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian, kami hanya datang berkunjung." jawab Tsunade sedangkan Orochimaru masih berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal dan perkamen panjang, terlihat ia sedang menggunakan headphone besar berwarna hitam.

Sementara itu 15 pesuruh sedang mempersiapkan ruang pertemuan karena akan diadakan rapat penting antara Haruno Arashi, Shimura Danzo, Orochimaru, Tsunade, dan Mei Terumi didalam gedung tua itu, disana terlihat Danzo memegang sebuah amplop coklat dengan tulisan "TOP SECRET"di pinggir sebelah kanan depan.

* * *

Rumah Sakura tampak sunyi, pagi itu. Wanita pink itu masih terlelap setelah semalaman menangis pilu. Sementara, kedua-orangtuanya menjemput seseorang di Bandara Konoha International Airport.

Seseorang pemuda tampan dengan gaya kasual menggandeng wanita tua cantik berhelaian merah maroon dengan bola mata beriris jade-nya sambil membawa dua buah koper berukuran sedang.

"Ohayou, Hanami-nee." Mebuki memeluk wanita tua yang masih tampak cantik itu.

"..." Kizashi terlihat haru-biru melihat kedua wanita saling memeluk melepas rindu.

"Ehem..." Sasori berdeham.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, apa perjalanannya menyenangkan?" Mebuki bersuara sambil memegang pergelangan tangan pemuda tampan itu.

" _Nee-chan_ , sudah 23 tahun tak bertemu, aku rindu padamu. Gomensai, jika pertemuan ini tidak-" Kizashi bertutur parau

"Tidak apa-apa, Kiza-chan.. kau ini" tutur Hanami sambil memeluk adik bungsunya itu.

"Haha, sudah lama ya aku tidak dipanggil dengan nama konyol itu, ne Hanami-nee."

Semua mereka tertawa lepas. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkiran dan segera melesat ke kediaman Tn. Haruno Kizashi a.k.a Sakura's Home.

Sakura sudah selesai mandi, nampaknya ia sudah mulai normal kembali (?), badannya juga tak sekurus sebulan yang lalu, perutnya nampak sedikit membuncit tapi tetap saja dia kelihatan menawan, seandainya Sasuke melihatnya yang kelihatan cute seperti ini mungkin Sasuke sudah menerjang bibir ranumnya. Mereka bertiga pun tiba ditempat, Sasori dengan antusiasnya bejalan paling depan dan membuka pintu rumah yang tak terkunci itu pertama yang ia lihat adalah perempuan berhelaian merah muda dengan baju panjang hingga melewati lutut 10 cm.

" _Ohayou_ , nona cantik."

"Hah?" Sakura menggumam lalu mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan ekspresi yang imut dan kelihatan sediki errr-terpesona.

"Sakura ya?" sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahnya sedangkan wanita pink itu diam terpaku.

"Eh?siapa kau?" tanya Sakura yang kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku?"

"Siapa.. ada perlu apa?"

"Aku ingin menikahimu nona cantik?"

"Eh?" Sakura merona hebat

Sementara tiga orang dibelakang hanya terdiam menyaksikan drama singkat itu

"Terpesona eh? Jangan berpikir macam-macam, aku Sasori, bodoh.. sepupumu, mana bisa aku menikahimu dahi lebarrrr... kau keterlaluan sekali padahal dulu kan kita pernah bertemu ya walaupun cuma satu kali saja hahaha, really.. aku gak mau incest tahu apalagi sama sepupu yang berdahi lebar ini haha.., i'm still normal yo" kata pemuda tampan berambut merah itu sambil menyentil dahi lebar Sakura yang tadi coba menggoda sepupunya sendiri.

* * *

Seusai drama konyol itu mereka bercengkrama di ruang keluarga sambil ditemani dango dan teh ocha hangat. Kesepakatan telah dibuat. Akhirnya, Sakura memang harus hengkang dari Konoha guna menghindari kakeknya yang galak itu, sebelum kegilaannya menghancurkan kehidupan Sakura. Sakura akan tinggal di luar negeri tetapi bukan di Australia melainkan ke Jerman, Sasori dan Hanami pun tak berkeberatan, karena Sasori pun ingin melanjutkan kuliah S2 disana, sekaligus Hanami mau mengembangkan bisnisnya disana.

Sesuai rencana, Sakura akan mengambil S1 di fakultas kedokteran di Heidelberg University, karena orang tuanya tidak mau masa depan anaknya terhenti sampai disini dan menjadi _single parent_ nantinya tanpa pendidikan yang cukup, apalagi tanpa keahlian apa-apa, mengingat zaman semakin maju dan canggih. Permintaan Sakura untuk tidak dijodohkan dengan siapapun ditolerir oleh Kizashi dan Mebuki, masalah ayah anak itu dan nama klan apa yang akan diberikan kelak kepada anak itu bisa dipikirkan nanti, _masukkan_ dari Hanami pada saat itu pada orangtua Sakura.

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu, sudah saatnya memeriksa kandungan a.k.a USG guna mengetahui perkembangan janin, sehatkah atau ada kendala apakah sekaligus mau melihat apa jenis kelamin calon bayi Haruno Sakura itu, dan disinilah mereka berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha

"Selamat ya, Nyonya err-..." tutur dr. Shizune berusaha senyum.

"Nyonya Uchiha Sakura." jawab Sasori kelepasan.

"..." Sakura merona hebat.

"Ah, iya.. janin anda sehat, hmm.. anda akan memiliki anak kembar, yang satu laki-laki dan yang satu perempuan, haha.. selagi lagi selamat ya, keduanya sehat, nyonya." Shizune begitu senang dan ada rautan wajah iba dimatanya, karena dia pun tahu peristiwa SasuSaku, karena ia adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Haruno Kizashi. Shizune hanya berdoa dalam hati, semoga Sakura dan bayi-bayinya kelak bisa hidup bahagia walau tanpa sandaran dan tumpuan, _batin Shizune miris_

Kini Sakura sedikit terobati, melihat perutnya yang semakin membuncit, ia merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Senang karena ia akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anak Uchiha Sasuke, sedih karena pria yang dicintainya sudah pergi jauh dan tak'kan bisa kembali lagi, _setahunya._

.

* * *

" _Dalam hidup ini kesedihan dan kebahagiaan itu satu paket_." **-Joan**

* * *

.

.

Sakura, Sasori, dan Hanami kini sudah tiba di Wurzburg, Jerman. Mereka menempati rumah sederhana bergaya victorian abad ke-xx disana Sasori melanjutkan studi S2 dengan jurusan/program studi Art & Craft sekaligus prodi (program studi) filsafat, sedangkan Hanami yang berusia 45 tahun itu mengembangkan bisnisnya dibidang furniture and design.

Sakura berencana setelah melahirkan, ia akan mengambil Jurusan kedokteran umum kemudian jika ia bisa lolos test spesialis dan dapat menuntaskan kredit semester bawah wajib ia bisa langsung loncat mengambil spesialis syaraf dan radiologi.

Begitulah kehidupan mereka disana, secara rutin juga tiap bulan Kizashi mentransfer uang ke rekening Sakura maupun Hanami, sembari menunggu melahirkan Uchiha-Uchiha kecil ia membuka kedai Ramen sederhana di depan kediaman mereka dengan dibantu dua pekerjanya yang laki-laki dari Pakistan dan yang wanita dari Indonesia, lumayanlah tabungan untuk melahirkan nanti, _pikir Sakura._

.

* * *

.

Setelah sembilan bulan Sakura mengandung, akhirnya ia pun melahirkan di Wallensteinklinik dengan bantuan dokter spesialis kandungan―bayinya kembar dan melalui kesepakatan keluarga akhirnya Sakura menamakannya bayi kembarnya Sarada untuk bayi perempuan yang keluar pertama dan Satsuki untuk bayi laki-laki yang keluar berikutnya. Kedua bayi ini pun menyandang marga dari ayah biologisnya, yakni Uchiha.

Uchiha Sarada mewarisi helaian rambut _raven_ sang ayah dan mata _onyx_ nya lain hal dengan Uchiha Satsuki mewarisi rambut seperti ibunya dan mata onyx sang ayah dan gaya rambutnya yang unik sangat mirip dengan ayahnya.

Sakura dengan telaten mengurus bayi-bayinya dan setelah dua bulan, ia pun membuka kedai ramen yang menjual berbagai makanan khas Jepang dengan dibantu 4 orang pelayan.

Setelah melewati enam bulan mengurus bayi dan kebetulan ada ujian saringan masuk pendaftaran di Heidelberg University. Sakura pun meminta izin kepada orang tuanya dan Hanami sang bibi untuk berkuliah di Heidelberg University untuk mengambil jurusan kedokteran.

* * *

Kini Sakura mengenakan almamater Heidelberg University dan ia sedang menghadiri sebuah seminar di sana bersama sahabat barunya yang sama-sama berasal dari Jepang―namanya Matsuri, ia kuliah di jurusan Psikologi yang masih satu gedung dengan fakultas kedokteran. Meskipun Sakura dan Matsuri masih menjalin persahabatan beberapa bulan, namun tak ada salahnya kan jika Sakura meluapkan isi hatinya pada Matsuri, apalagi sahabat barunya itu adalah seorang yang supel dan mempunyai rasa empati yang cukup tinggi.

Siang itu di kafetaria kampus, Sakura mencurahkan isi hatinya selama ini dengan wajah sedih tak kentara di sisi lain Matsuri mendengar curahan hati sahabat cantiknya itu dengan saksama.

"Dulu aku pernah punya kekasih namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dia lelaki yang sangat aku cintai sampai sekarang dan tak'kan ada yang pernah bisa menggantikannya dihatiku, disaat aku genap berumur 17 tahun dan baru lulus dari pendidikan menegah atas pada waktu itu. Ah, aku dan dia baru pulang merayakan ulangtahunku yang kami rayakan hanya berdua saja, kebetulan orangtuaku pergi ke Sunagakure tiba-tiba, ya biasalah masalah bisnis keluarga, akhirnya kami pulang, ke rumahku. Saat itu di kamar hanya ada aku dan dia, kami melakukan hal yang fantastis dan aku tak menyangka malam itu adalah malam terakhir bagi kami berdua, karena ia memutuskan mengikuti wajib militer yang sebenarnya bisa saja dia mengelak jika ia mau sedikit berontak demi aku, tetapi memang ia orang yang keras kepala dan pendiriannya teguh, jadi aku bisa apa, aku sangat depresi pada saat itu ketika aku menerima surat dari SekPer HI yang menyatakan dia gugur di medan perang dan yang lebih parah lagi aku pun hamil, kakekku sangat marah sekali, apalagi dia tahu aku hamil oleh lelaki yang berasal dari klan yang sangat ia benci, itulah alasannya mengapa aku tinggal dan melanjutkan pendidikanku disini." Curhat Sakura panjang lebar pada Matsuri, sahabatnya.

"Sakura~ aku turut berdukacita. Tapi... Ya terjadi terjadilah, semua sudah seperti itu. Kita tidak bisa mengubah apa yang sudah lewat bukan. Sekarang, yang harus kau pikirkan adalah masa depanmu dan juga anak-anakmu. Sakura, kau harus kuat dan tabah. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melewatinya dan aku, sahabatmu akan selalu mendukungmu dan membantumu, di sini, percayalah." Ujar Matsuri dan mengusap punggung sahabat merah mudanya lembut.

* * *

Arashi dan Danzou sedang menikmati sajian pemandangan yang indah menurut mereka hingga mereka tertawa dan mengatakan kata-kata abussive, seandainya jika ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka pastilah akan bergidik ngeri dan berdoa untuk kematian mereka supaya dipercepat. Orochimaru dan Tim Hebi melambaikan tangan, mereka pun keluar dari gedung sialan itu, Orochimaru berseringai jahat "kau pikir aku bodoh Arashi-sama, jangan pernah bermain-main dengan ular licik sepertiku" Orochimaru berkata dalam hati, ia dan Tim Hebi melesat ke Otogakure, markas rahasia miliknya

Danzou berjalan menyusuri tiap lorong yang ada kakinya terhenti di ruang eksekusi kelas A, sedangkan Arashi masih terpaku disana, dia mengambil kunci besar berwarna perak lalu ia membuka teralis kokoh itu dengan sigap sedangkan bodyguardnya disuruh menyingkir kecuali Hatake Kakashi, pengawal pribadinyayang paling ia percayai. Arashi memasuki ruang yang cukup besar ya bisa dibilang bisa menampung 100 orang lebih, tangannya menyentuh tabung besar yang berisikan air dan selang udara oksigen yang menempel dihidung pemuda tampan yang berhelaian raven itu, kulitnya terlihat putih pucat

"Kakashi?"

"Ya, Arashi-sama."

"Dia sungguh luar biasa ya."

"Anda benar tuan, ah.. saya masih mengingat bagaimana ia dibawa kemari dalam keadaan sekarat, tetapi memang kemampuan medis Orochimaru luar biasa hingga anak ini bisa terselamatkan, bahkan sudah hampir enam bulan ia ditabung ini, organ-organ dalam tubuhnya masih berfungsi dengan normal."

"Kakashi, kau masih ingatkan pesanku."

"Tentu tuan."

Lalu ia (Arashi) berjalan lagi dan memandangi tabung yang satunya lagi.

"Fugaku.. fugaku.. kau lihat kan sekarang putra bungsumu itu juga ikut-ikutan menjadi bahan eksperiman gila ini, tch.. dulu Uchiha Tenji menghamili putriku dan sekarang anak bungsumu menghamili cucuku, haha... apakah ini dinamakan karma, eh! Haha, aku berbicara seperti orang tolol ne, Fugaku-sama."

"Arashi-sama, sebaiknya kita segera menyingkir dari tempat ini."

"Baiklah, aku selalu percaya padamu."

"Kakashi, aku lupa siapa nama pemuda yang disebelah sana, model rambutnya aneh sekali, haha.. maklumlah aku sudah tua."

"Oh itu, dia Uchiha Sasuke, dulu dia adalah kekasih cucu anda tuan."

"Oh.. ya sudah, kita keluar dari tempat sialan ini, aku lelah aku ingin makan siang di Osaka City sekarang."

"Ha'i, Arashi-sama."

Jalanan terlihat sangat ramai, pejalan-pejalan kaki hilir mudik disana, ada bayi-bayi yang dibawa oleh ibunya memakai keranjang dorong (?) adapula pengamen jalanan (?) sepanjang jalan ada bermacam-macam pemandangan tersaji ketika ia melihat seseorang remaja putri berusia kira-kira 16 tahun sedang membawa pot kecil dengan bunga Sakura imitasi, ia teringat dengan cucunya.

"Kakashi?!"

"Ya, tuan."

"Ah, bagaimana keadaan cucuku sekarang?"

"Dia baik-baik saja tuan."

"Bayinya?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja."

"Jelaskan semua padaku semua."

Kakashi sangat mengerti apa yang ingin Arashi dengar dan ia berusaha mengumpulkan informasi yang ia dapat dari orang suruhannya, lalu ia menjelaskan.

"Setelah cucu tuan melahirkan ia melanjutkan pendidikannya di Heidelberg University, ia mengambil S1 fakultas kedokteran, ia lolos kemungkinan tahun depan ia bisa mengikuti kelas spesialis syaraf dan radiologi. Ia mempunyai kedai ramen di Wurzburg dengan dua pegawai dari negara Asia lainnya. O iya, mengenai cucu anda, mereka sangat sehat dan lucu, hehe.. ini aku punya fotonya, asistenku mengirim foto via e-mail beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Hmmm, jadi kembar ya."

"Ya, mereka kembar, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan."

"Siapa nama mereka?"

"Sarada Uchiha dan yang sebelah kiri itu Satsuki Uchiha."

"Hahaha... lucu sekali, jadi Sakura menggunakan Klan Uchiha pada anaknya, berani juga dia, ternyata dia lebih berani dari Hanami."

"Maksud tuan?"

"Kau tahu, sewaktu Hanami hamil dan melahirkan di Sunagakure, ia memberi nama bayinya Akasuna no Sasori, agar aku tak bisa melacak keberadaannya, dia pikir dia pintar, dia salah Kakashi aku jauh lebih cerdas.. kau tahu kan maksudku. Haha.. seharusnya bukan nama klan itu yang ia gunakan, Hanami ada-ada saja, mengambil nama Klan asal-asalan.. Akasuna, eh?hahaha.. karena ia melahirkan bocah tengik itu di Suna."

"Ya tuan, aku tahu, aku tahu semua, untuk itulah aku disini! Aku mengerti."

"Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan Kakashi."

" _Arigatou_ , Arashi- _sama_."

.

.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

.

.

A/N: Thanks for reading! sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya ya :)

With love,

xxx

Joan


	4. Chapter 4

A _SasuSaku_ FanFiction Story:

* * *

" **Thinking of You"**

Story © Joanna Katharina

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Special Guest: Haruno Arashi (my OC)

Thank you, Katy Perry for inspiring song.

 _If you hate this fiction just get out of here, no mockingbird!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

 **Würzburg, Germany.**

Sakura dan Hanami–bibinya, sedang memasak masakan yang bisa dibilang cukup istimewa karena hari ini mereka ingin merayakan hari ulang tahun Sasori, tapi sayangnya Matsuri tak bisa hadir karena harus terbang ke Jepang karena salah-satu keluarganya sedang sakit keras di sana.

Sarada dan Satsuki tumbuh menjadi balita-balita yang sehat dan kuat. Sudah sebulan ini Ayame dipekerjakan sebagai pengasuh kedua balita yang lucu-lucu itu, Ayame adalah tetangga Sakura di Konoha yang didatangkan langsung oleh Mebuki dari sana khusus untuk menjaga kedua buah hati Sakura.

"Sakura, tolong iris jamur _shimeji_ ini," Pinta Hanami pada Sakura yang sedang membasuh kedua tangannya di wastafel. Sakura pun mengambilnya dengan cekatan.

"Iris memanjang ya seperti ini ya sayang." Kata Hanami sambil mempraktikan cara memotong jamur _shimeji_ pada Sakura.

"Oke. Bi, memang jamur ini mau kita dibuat apa?" Tanya Sakura yang mengiris-iris jamur _shimeji_.

"Oh itu. Aku mau buat resep Soba. O, iya. Sakura setelah itu, kau rebus air ya lalu masukan miso, dashi, garam dan merica. Aku mau membersihkan udang dulu, oke sayang."

" _A'a_." Sepertinya makanan malam ini semuanya enak, pikir Sakura riang.

Hanami dan Sakura memasak dengan riang sambil bercerita seputra masa muda Hanami dulu sewaktu masih gadis tak jarang Sakura dibuat terpingkal-pingkal dibuatnya—Ayame pun turut membantu mereka karena balita balita lucu itu sudah tertidur pulas pada box mereka masing-masing. Ayame menyunggikan senyuman untuk Sakura dalam hatinya bersyukur karena Sakura telah kembali ceria seperti sekarang ini yang tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga memegang perutnya—tidak seperti terakhir kali yang ia lihat, dulu Sakura begitu kacau dan telihat menyedihkan karena Sasuke Uchiha, kekasihnya gugur di medan perang. 'Sakura~' Ayame tenggelam dalam pikirannya menyebut namanya lirih.

Selang beberapa jam kemudian semua masakan sudah selesai. Masakan bervariasi mulai dari makanan khas Jepang seperti Soba, Yakiniku, Sushi, Sakuramochi, dan ada minumman favorit Sasori yakni matcha latte dan _dessert_ nya ialah _lebkuchen_ –kue jahe khas Jerman.

Sasori pun telah duduk bergabung di meja makan bersama Hanami dan Sakura, sedangkan para balita sudah tidur di kamar mereka.

" _Vielen dank_ —terima kasih banyak untuk hidangan ulang tahunnya, aku terkesan." Ucap Sasori tersenyum pada ibunya dan Sakura.

"..." Hanami dan Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sasori.

"Oh ya, bu. Besok aku akan ke Osaka city." Ucap Sasori disela-sela menikmati Yakiniku. Hanami dan Sakura hanya saling menghendikkan bahunya.

"Osaka city?" kata Sakura mengulangi. "Memang di sana ada apa _niisan_?" Tanya Sakura penasaran, seingatnya dulu Sasuke pernah mengatakan bahwa keluarganya punya perusahaan besar di sana, tapi itu dulu. Meningat hal itu selera makan Sakura jadi berkurang.

"Tuan Orochimaru memintaku membantunya untuk penelitian―"

"Aku ikut!" sela Sakura. Sakura pun merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri, entah mengapa dia punya firasat yang tidak baik dan kata hatinya mengatakan dia harus ke sana.

"..." Sasori dan Hanami hanya saling berpandangan keheranan melihat tingkah Sakura yang agak ganjil itu.

.

* * *

Thinking of You © Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

Sementara itu di Konoha. Naruto dan kawan-kawan sedang berdiskusi tentang kejadian setahun silam lebih, dimana Sasuke―teman mereka gugur di medan perang. Shikamaru yakin Sasuke masih hidup begitu pun dengan Naruto, namun Sai dan yang lainnya tak mempercayai perkataan Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Jangan gila Naruto. Kau juga Shikamaru. Kalian seperti wanita saja, kalian harus merelakan kepergian Sasuke. Demi Kami- _sama_ ini sudah setahun lebih dia _pergi meninggalkan_ kita." Kata Shino dengan membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot.

"Tidakkah kau merasakannya Shino. Aku pikir Sasuke masih hidup—entah di mana—karena aku merasa ada yang ganjil saat perang itu berakhir dan juga pemakaman Sasuke yang seperti ditutup-tutupi. Aku pikir ada yang tidak beres, ck." Ujar Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap rokok kasar.

Sai yang sedang mengutak-atik komputer kala itu nampak berpikir keras dan seringaian terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Yep, aku rasa kau benar Shikamaru. Ku harap informasi yang baru ku dapat ini bisa membantu."

"Selesai!" seru Sai _lagi_ mengklik tanda panah _finish_ pada layar laptopnya.

—dan semua pasang mata mengarah ke Sai dengan berbagai macam emosi dan tanda tanya.

Keheningan tercipta di markas mereka untuk mencairkan suasana Utakata membuka suara dengan mengajak mereka bermain _shōgi_ (permainan catur Jepang) lantas tanpa pikir dua kali shikamaru langsung mengambil mainan favoritnya itu dari meja nakas yang berada di pojok dekat lemari besi. Semua pun ikut bermain bahkan Naruto dan Kiba taruhan—siapa yang akan menang antar Shikamaru melawan Neji karena keduanya dikenal memiliki otak yang jenius dan kelihaian bertaktik seperti Shikamaru mengatakan bermain _shōgi_ itu bisa melatih kemampuan berpikir kita dalam membuat strategi mengalahkan musuh dan jangan lupakan kejeniusan Neji membaca pergerakan lawan. Mereka memang _rival_ yang cukup seimbang.

Sudah 30 menit mereka bermain shōgi tapi baik Shikamaru maupun Neji belum ada yang kalah, Shino berinistiatif untuk membuat kopi dan Utakata sedang memesan makanan cepat saji;

"Halo, KonohaFoods. Saya pesan menu paket 3 untuk 7 orang dan tolong minuman bersodanya diganti menjadi air mineral."

"Baik tuan."

.

* * *

Thinking of You © Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

 ** _Tiga hari kemudian..._**

Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru sedang berada di markas militer kelas 1A dan yang lainnya seperti Shino, Neji, dan Kiba sedang membuat rakitan senjata dan Chouji tengah mempersiapkan cadangan makanan untuk misi rahasia mereka nanti.

"Oke ini cukup merepotkan. Jadi, kesimpulanku begini— _mereka_ maksudku Arashi-sama, Danzou, dan Prof. Orochimaru ingin membangun negera yang baru dengan kekuatan yang maha dahsyat. Itulah mengapa beberapa orang-orang di Konoha menghilang secara misterius termasuk pembantaian rekayasa terhadap Klan Uchiha―"

Naruto menyangga perkataan Shikamaru. "Yang benar saja Shikamaru, kau terlalu berlebihan. Jangan bilang kalau kau percaya bahwa semua Klan Uchiha ada di _sana_ , ck. Ini konyol, kau tahu."

" _Mendokusai na_ , bisakah kau diam sebentar Naruto. Aku sedang serius."

"Iya, Naruto. Waktu kita tidak banyak."

Naruto hanya bercengir ria, Shikamaru mengambil sebatang cerutu lalu membakarnya dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat untuk mentralisir emosinya karena tiba-tiba Natuto menyela perkataannya, itu cukup menjengkelkan Shikamaru yang sedang serius-seriusnya.

"Kesimpulanku adalah mereka menggunakan orang-orang yang mereka tawan itu sebagai budak mereka misalnya saja menjadi mesin pembunuh untuk pertahanan negara baru yang mereka rencanakan nantinya dan aku pikir ada dua negara bagian yang tidak ada dalam daftar tawanan setelah aku membaca data valid yang kau (Sai) dapat beberapa hari yang lalu itu," Shikamaru memandang kedua temannya itu serius dan menggeser kopi hitam yang ada di depannay ke samping untuk meletakan peta rahasia buatannya.

Sai dan Naruto saling berpandangan, "maksudmu?" pekik mereka bersamaan.

"Ya, aku pikir Uzushiogakure dan Sunagakure," Shikamaru mematikan cerutunya dan telunjuknya mengarah kepada kedua negara bagian itu. "Aku pikir pembicaraan kita sampai di sini saja dulu. Kepalaku berat, aku pusing sekali."

"Un, aku pikir kau butuh istirahat Shikamaru. Ya... Walaupun kalimat terakhir tadi itu agak membingungkan tapi bisa kan kau jelasakan nanti malam. Aku lapar, hehe..." Ujar Naruto sambil menggarukan kepalanya.

Seketika Shikamaru dan Sai _sweatdrop_.

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke kedai Ichiraku dan menikmati ramen spesial dan khusus untuk Naruto dengan porsi jumbo. Shikamaru hanya mendengus kasar melihat kelahapan Naruto dan Sai tersenyum menikmati ramennya. Disela-sela menikmati ramen buatan paman Teuchi Shikamaru mendapat _e-mail_ bahwa persiapan senjata maupun bahkan cadangan makanan mereka sudah siap berikut juga beberapa benda-benda untuk penyamaran juga sudah lengkap.

"Naruto. Sai. Semua sudah siap, besok kita ke Osaka!" Ucap Shikamaru dengan semangat yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Oke." Jawab Naruto dan Sai _kompak_.

.

* * *

Thinking of You © Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

 **Kota Osaka, Jepang.**

Rumah itu cukup besar dengan satu kamar utama, dua kamar keluarga dan dua kamar tamu dengan gaya arsitek Jepang tradisional. Di sekeliling rumah itu ditumbuhi banyak tanaman bunga dan juga ada berbagai macam pohon-pohon cangkokan. Di samping rumah itu terdapat kolam ikan berukuran sedang dan juga sebuah gazebo kecil lalu jarak dari kolam ikan ke gazebo disambungi dengan jembatan kayu yang kokoh. Hunian ini benar-benar asri, ada sekiranya tiga pelayan dan dua satpam pribadi yang memiliki pos sendiri di depan rumah dekat pintu gerbang.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk. Tuan. Nona," seorang pelayan menyambut Sasori dan Sakura. Pelayan itu mengenakan kimono khas rumahan dengan rambut merahnya yang digelung membentuk simpulan bulat―Tayuya—nama kepala pelayan itu. " _Ano_ , Tuan Akasuna dan Nona Haruno mau langsung beristirahat ke kamar masing-masing atau mau saa buatkan teh dan camilan?"

"Kami mau beristirahat saja." Jawab Sasori halus.

"Baiklah, tuan. Saya akan segera menghubungi anda jika Orochimaru-sama sudah pulang dari Sunagakure."

"Un, terima kasih."

"..."

Tayuya pun membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum. Saat Tayuya tertunduk ia menyeringai licik dan hal itu tidak terlihat bagi Sasori maupun Sakura. Selesai menjamu tamu tuannya Tayuya menelpon Orochimaru dengan suara pelan bahkan hampir berbisik, namun karena suara Tayuya tidak terdengar Orochimaru jengkel dan menyuruh Tayuya agar mengirim _e-mail_ saja.

 **To: Orochimaru-sama  
From: Tayuya  
Subject: -**

 **Selamat siang, tuan. Baru saja Akasuna no Sasori dan Haruno Sakura tiba di rumah. Mereka sedang beristirahat di kamar mereka masing-masing. Sesuai rencana kita kemarin. Tuan, bagaimana jika sekarang aku memulai aksiku?**

Orochimaru tersenyum membaca e-mail yang masuk pada kotak surelnya. _'kecoak yang pintar, Heh...'_ pikir Orochimaru yang menyeringai jahat menatap layar ponselnya. Lalu ia pun membalas e-mail dari pelayannya itu.

 **To: Tayuya  
From: Orochimaru-sama  
Subject:-**

 **Lakukan saja perintahku kemarin. Aku akan sampai di sana 3 jam lagi!**

Tayuya pun memulai aksinya. Ia segera menyuruh kedua bawahannya untuk mempersiapkan makan malam dengan hidangan istimewa dan dalam jumlah yang banyak mengingat mereka sedang kedatangan tamu―para bawahan Tayuya pun mempersiapkan makan malam di mulai berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan di supermarket terdekat dan sementara itu Tayuya sedang mempersiapkan benda-benda untuk menyekap Sasori dan Sakura.

"Hah, aku tak percaya bisa aku bisa seperti ini tapi ini semua demi uang, apapun akan kulakukan demi uang. Ayah, ibu, maafkan anakmu ini~"

Tayuya hanya memandang benda-benda itu dan dua bungkus serbuk di atas meja dapur.

Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru sedang mengintai seperti mata-mata profesional. Mereka mengamati sebuah rumah yang di duga adalah rumah dari Orochimaru berdasarkan data yang mereka dapat dari hasil pembobolan akses yang dilakukan Sai.

Tak lama sebuah mobil sedan hitam masuk ke dalam rumah itu dengan lihai Sai mengintai rumah itu melalui satelit yang terhubung ke komputernya sehingga bisa mengakses ke monitor CCTV rumah itu dan benar sekali rumah itu adalah rumah Orochimaru.

 _Jenius!_

"Kau benar-benar jenius, Sai!" seru Naruto pada Sai.

"Ck, dasar merepotkan."

"..." Sai hanya tersenyum geli melihat kedua tingkah laku temannya.

Di lain tempat Neji, Shino, dan Kiba menghajar ketiga satpam pabrik tua itu dan mereka mengambil seragam mereka untuk dikenakan, mereka berupaya untukmenyusup ke dalam pabrik tua itu—tempat dimana orang-orang dari beberapa negara bagian yang ditawan oleh Danzou, Arashi, dan Orochimaru ditambah dua wanita―Tsunade dan Mei. Neji dan kawan-kawan menusup sebagai satpam gadungan tetapi jauh dalam hati Kiba ia merasa sedikit ragu dan takut apalagi ketidakhadiran Akamaru bersamanya membuatnya sedikit _bad mood_.

"Ayolah, Kiba kau pasti bisa tanpa Akamaru."

"Un."

* * *

Pabrik tua―tempat dimana orang-orang dari berbagai negara tertentu ditawan kelihatan lengang dan tidak ada kegiatan berarti kecuali satu gadis berambut merah panjang dengan kacamatanya yang sedang membolak-balikan _file_ data pribadi para tawanan. Lalu mata _ruby_ nya terpaku pada halaman seribu tiga ratus dua puluh tiga.

AHA!

Karin Uzumaki―nama perempuan bawahan Profesor Orochimaru yang bertugas sebagai asistennya sebagai ilmuan bioteknologi, matanya berbinar-binar melihat sebuah nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' dan ada pas foto 4x6 di pojok kiri atas pada lembar itu lalu matanya bergerak ke bawah sedikit―ada tulisan yang membuat dia memekik kegirangan.

" _Yes_ , dia masih _single_. HEHEHE..." Karin memekik kegirangan mendapati bahwa salah satu tawanan tampan yang ditaksirnya masih single. Memang sudah lama ia mencari-cari data tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang ia beri nama panggilan 'Si Tampan' karena Karin tidak tau siapa nama seseorang pemuda tampan yang ditawan dalam tabung yang berisi cairan dan selang infus itu. "Kalau jodoh memang tak kemana! Ehehe..." Pekiknya kembali sembari tersenyum lebar. Baguslah hari itu tak ada Suigetsu yang bisa-bisa meledeknya dan ia sudah pasti menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan demi jitakan pada si gigi hiu itu.

Lalu mendapati ruang tawanan khusus yang tawanannya dimasukan dalam tabung kaca bening dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. " _Sasuke~_ " desis Karin pada seorang pemuda yang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Ehem! Apa yang anda lakukan di sini Uzumaki-san?" Tanya Danzou yang tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang Karin dengan dua orang pengawal pribadinya.

"Aku hanya memeriksa keadaan mereka, Danzou- _sama_." Jawab Karin membungkuk sopan.

" _Souka_ , baiklah, lanjutkan tugasmu kembali, Uzumaki-san."

" _Ha'i_."

Danzou pun segera melenggang dari sana ke tempat ruang pribadinya ditemani oleh dua pengawal setianya. Dalam hatinya ia merasa senang karena tinggal dua bulan lagi rencana mereka akan segera rampung, impiannya mempunyai negara adidaya dengan kekuatan militer maha dahsyat sudah di depan mata kemudian dialah yang akan menjadi satu-satunya Kage dan tentu dia harus melancarkan misi pribadinya di luar dari misi bersama, misi bersama maksudnya misi antara dirinya, Arashi, Orochimaru, Tsunade, dan Mei.

"Aku akan menjadi Kage." Ucapnya angkuh pada dirinya-sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendapat pesan dari salah-satu asistennya yang kini tengah berada di Kirigakure. Haku―nama asisten itu yang kini tertera pada layar ponsel Danzou. Danzou pun langsung mengusap layar tersebut;

"Selamat siang, Danzou- _sama_."

"Ya."

"Ano... _Go-gomen_ ―"

"Ada apa Haku, cepat katakan!"

"Ada orang yang membobol jaringan rahasia kita."

"APA?! Apa maksudmu Haku? Katakan dengan jelas!"

"Seseorang meng- _hack_ akses  top secret.."

... Sambungan telepon pun terputus dan Danzou langsung melempar vas bunga melamin yang berada di mejanya.

"BRENGSEK!" Pekiknya marah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Halo... Setelah sekian lama vakum dari fict yang satu ini saya kembali meng-updated-nya. Tadinya saya langsung mau upload dua chapter sekaligus biar langsung saya tandai 'completed' pada fict 'Thinking of You' ini cuma ya gitu masih harus ada yang diperbaiki alur ceritnya untuk chapter 5. So, jadinya saya updated chapter 4 saja dulu. Ya semoga teman-teman pembaca terhibur ya dengan fict sederhana ini dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca karya saya ini. :)

Mind to review?

.

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **ONE AY, Sakura Istri Sah Sasuke, Sasuke darKEvil, kaguya, Hyuugadevit–cherry, DheShadyLady, Ryiikoo-chan, dan Uchiha El Blake.**

.

.

Lots of love,

Xxx

Joan


End file.
